


Saturn

by AdikaOfMandalore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda - Freeform, Baby Yoda is NAMED in this fic, Din Djarin - Freeform, Din is so soft, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Love You, Mandalorian, Mando'a, Mandoxreader, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Soft Mando and Reader for everyone, Song: Saturn (Sleeping At Last), Sweet, baby yoda has a name here, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdikaOfMandalore/pseuds/AdikaOfMandalore
Summary: «I wouldn’t mind, you know?»They could feel his intense gaze despite the emotionless, unreadable Beskar helmet.«What?»«Spending the rest of my life here. With you, I mean.»«Yeah… me too.»
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Reader, Gender Neutral/Male, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (of likely many) fic about Mando and our beloved Reader and I'm so excited to finally post it, guys!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under the same username (AdikaOfMandalore), where I will gladly take requests and chat with you

*******

**_“With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite_ **

**_How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist”_ **

Y/n didn’t know the exact name of the planet, a small, luscious backwater world lost in the trembling starry expanses of the galaxy, somewhere amid the far edge of the Outer Rim.

Secluded, with barely any population – the few being scattered groups of mild-mannered nomads, too timid to actually show their faces to outsiders – and breathable, fresh air, it was promptly deemed safe enough for a short stay by the Beskar-clad warrior now occupied with the routine maintenance of a slightly malfunctioning engine, the upper part of his toned body crammed under the still humming belly of the former military craft, the Razor Crest.

Y/n, eyes bright with their usual curiosity and steps almost inaudible in their soft footwear, limped down the metallic ramp of the ship and joined the bounty hunter on the rich brown terrain, stopping just a few feet from his legs – one stretched out, the other bent. With their free hand, they tapped gently on his knee, thus beckoning his attention. The clanging and grunting from under the spaceship immediately stopped, but, still, the faceless man didn’t emerge.

«Mh?» eventually pressed the Mandalorian, ever the loquacious type.

«You okay down there?»

«Sure» he sighed for the umpteenth time that day, picking up again his tools and getting back to work. The buzzing of the soldering iron soon resonated through the small square patch of grass – encapsulated in tall, blueish, trees and fleshy ferns – in which they landed no more than an hour ago. Of course, it didn’t last long.

«Because it seems like you’re having trouble» Y/n observed, still not done with the conversation, adjusting their hold on the small, green creature in their arms when it started to wiggle ever so slightly, literally buzzing with exhilarated energy at the prospect of a whole new world to discover, eyes dark and huge with pure, puerile awe.

«’M fine» mumbled the man under his breath, so quietly that the voice modulator of his helmet almost didn’t catch it.

‘Sure thing, tin can’, thought Y/n, not daring to say it out loud: Mando _loathed_ the nickname, since “It’s Beskar, Y/n, and blah blah”.

«How old is this thing anyway?» they wondered after a short while, drumming their knuckles against the once glassy side of the ship, made of silvery durasteel and titanium.

«Still drives us around pretty smoothly» Mando bit back, rather defensively, setting down – again – his working tools and rolling out from under the vessel, expressionless helmet tilted in their direction, since he was still lying flat on the ground. 

From that not-from-everyday perspective, Y/n could easily make out a sliver of bronze skin between the sharp edge of the headgear and the rough dark fabric of his cape, but tried not to stare. The two have been travelling together for little over a year, now, so they knew pretty damn well about his Creed and didn’t intend to disrespect it in any way. So, even though their heart faltered at the mere sight of such a petite speck of the man under the armour, Y/n quickly diverted their admiring gaze, hoping he wouldn’t notice the blush creeping up their cheeks.

The tiny creature cooed affectionately at the sight of its surrogate father and started to jerk happily in his direction, three-fingered hands stretched towards the man, now intent in sitting up. Y/n complied with an amused and somewhat embarrassed “uff” and deposited the child – _their_ child? Mando never said it, but they were a clan of three, _right_? – in his arms, a smile tugging their lips at the endearing scene. 

Mando was no doubt fond of his Foundling and there was something so inherently pure and unusual in a hardened warrior – a Mandalorian of legends, nonetheless – holding with the utmost care such a small, precious being. Y/n caught themselves before saying something that would’ve certainly made things uncomfortable, but pretending they didn’t feel what they, in fact, felt toward the bounty hunter was getting harder by the day.

«'Suppose it does, yes – they confirmed, eventually going back to their original question. – Still, that wasn’t an answer, Din.»

The man stopped stroking tenderly the long, floppy ears of his kid, and silently looked up at Y/n, wanting nothing but to hear his name slipping oh so sweetly from their mouth just one more time.

«Old enough» he gave in with a silent sigh, reminding himself – not for the first time in the last few months – that they were younger than him and still relatively untouched by the sickness and evil of the galaxy; he, on the other hand, had seen and done his fair share. _He was a killer, for Maker sake!_ He was scarred, physically and mentally and, because of his Creed, couldn’t really settle down and give them the stability they deserved and needed.

He often thought about ripping off his helmet and start a whole new life with Y/n and the kid, but he couldn’t, the coward. 

Y/n hummed thoughtfully and sat down cross-legged, careful as not to reopen unintentionally the stitches, knees brushing ever so slightly against his. None of them moved away.

«Ancient, I dare say. What do you think, Adika? – the child cooed in bliss at being included in their conversation, smiling openly when Y/n bent over to caress its round, rosy nose. – Ain’t it a big old grumpy ship?»

«How is a ship “grumpy”?» interjected Mando, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head in amused confusion.

«Usually, they are not. This one is, though.»

«Mh mh.»

They stayed like that for some little more, the kid absorbing all of their attention – and affection – and sharing little to none conversation. The silence stretched and Din studied his companion, wondering what was up with them, since they were usually bouncing with pure, unrestrained energy, rivalling only the little one’s.

Were they in pain? He should’ve told them to rest a little longer, try not to strain their wound too much. But, then again, Y/n was never one to follow orders. Quite the opposite, actually.

«It’s getting restless» they noticed, upon seeing the green creature sliding down Din’s lap and starting looking around, brimming with curiosity and babbling lightly now and again.

«It is.» Hands rigidly folded on his now empty thigh, pinching subconsciously at his worn out gloves, his pointed gaze followed his small child while it waddled toward a group of tall, verdant bushes.

« _Relax_ , Din – Y/n interjected with a reassuring tone when they noticed the man basically ready to jump at any minimum movement of his kid. – Adika’s not going anywhere… except that it is. _Kriff_!»

The two scrambled to their feet at the same time, but Y/n, left leg still sore and kind of numb for all the bacta spray Mando applied on the wound, stumbled forward, nearly falling face down on the ground.

«You all right?» The bounty hunter asked in visible concern, putting a hand on their waist – careful not to touch the sliver of skin just above the belt of their linen pants – and helping them up again. Y/n nodded and took a quick step back, face slightly tilted to the side in order to conceal their blushing features. 

«Yep. Fine. Let’s go get the kid, before it gets into trouble. Again» they stuttered, starting towards the general direction in which the little green creature disappeared just a few moments before.

«Wait.»

«What?»

«Stay here, don’t tire yourself. I’ll go find the kid and we’ll be right back.»

«Like hell» Y/n mumbled under their breath, lips stretched in a thin, stubborn line, the embarrassment of earlier already set aside to defend their pride.

«You shouldn’t exert yourself that much, Y/n, you’re hurt» he insisted, trying – and failing – to put some reason inside their head.

«Din, really, I’m fine. You did a pretty good job in patching me up. Now, c'mon, before Adika goes too far. Besides – they added, seeing he was still recalcitrant, clearly conflicted ‘tween finding the kid as soon as possible and keeping them safe and cozy. – I’m dying to explore this place a little.»

Mando eventually sighed and Y/n smiled, victorious.

(Un)Surprisingly, the child was waiting for the two adults just beyond the bushes, smiling happily at them both and signalling with grabbing hand gestures to be picked up by his adoptive father. Y/n could’ve sworn that they heard him mutter a soft “little womp rat” just before bending down and comply. 

The toddler giggled and mumbled, climbing up Mando’s arms and nesting in his shoulder, between his Beskar pauldron and thickly covered neck, closing momentarily his huge, dark eyes in pure elation. Y/n couldn’t contain a smile at the cute, familiar scene, wishing they could take a hologram and crystallize it eternally. 

Once Adika was comfortably settled, they started moving once more, the violet and lilac sky just barely visible above their heads, covered as it was by the glimmering canopy of blue-ish leaves. They followed for a while the bumpy “trail”, if there was any, and the occasional gurgled direction of the child in a surreal peace. Not quiet by any means, Y/n made sure of it, chit chatting away the increasing pain of their leg. Then the Mandalorian slowed down and turned around to look into their bright eyes.

«Careful with your steps, here. There are roots and ferns all over the ground. We could always search another route, if you…»

«Adika clearly wants to explore from here, so I say we keep following this non-existent path» Y/n shrugged, trying to hide as best as they could their now-not-so-subtle limp. Din, of course, noticed their growing distress and silently offered them his right arm, thanking the stars for the barrier of his helmet, since he didn’t want the world – and, more important, Y/n – to see the light blush on his tanned face when they swallowed their pride and accepted his help with a - gorgeous - smile.

«Can I ask you something?» they inquired when they stopped again to take a break, half an hour later or so. The three were now standing across from a large opening, a meadow filled with lush, colorful vegetation and flowers whose petals reflected beautifully the terse, amethyst sky above. A breath-taking panorama Y/n would never have dreamed to see on their dusty, distant world.

«If I say no, would that make any difference?» deadpanned Mando, looking over them from the corner of his eyes. Even though they were no longer walking, Y/n’s arm was still securely enclosed in his.

«Not really» they admitted, lowering their gaze with a sheepish expression.

«Then go ahead.»

«You don’t have to answer it, of course. I know it’s not my place.» Mando waited patiently, studying their glowing features and wanting nothing but to reach out and tug a strand of rebellious hair behind their ear.

«Your home planet. How was it like? We’ve been travelling together for so long and yet… sorry. I always pester you with those personal questions» Y/n quickly apologized, sensing him tense at their side, the defensive stance all the more accentuated by the Beskar armor.

«It… was much like Tatooine. Desert, hot, brown.»

«Oh - they whispered, taken aback, not really expecting an answer. - Mine too, actually.»

«I know, that’s where I found you.»

«Right, yeah, right. I’m glad, actually. That you found me, I mean. I hated that place, it was so suffocating, you know?»

«The Razor Crest is claustrophobic as well» he commented with an imperceptible smile.

«Being with you and the kid makes it bearable, though.»

«Even jumping from planet to planet? Never staying long enough to call a place “home”?»

«You guys are my home.»

They were now navigating a territory they neglected for way too long, but none of them intended to back off. Not now, not ever.

«You once said your biggest desire was to go somewhere happy and safe with somebody and live here the rest of your lives» Din reminded them softly, his low voice, barely audible through the modulator, sounded almost broken. Y/n paused an istant and moved forward to scratch tenderly the child’s fluffy, round head, lost in thoughts.

«And I meant it» Y/n eventually confirmed, looking up to his darkened T-Visor, wishing they could see his eyes. They imagined them to hold a soft, warm gaze, no matter the color.

«Then we’re holding you back» he murmured, clenching and unclenching nervously his gloved fists.

«You’re not, because I am already somewhere happy and safe. Granted, it’s not an actual planet like I used to think, but I wouldn’t change it… _this_ … for anything in the universe. I am happy with you and the kid, I finally feel like I belong, you know? Yes, the Crest is old and crappy and, yes, flying around the whole galaxy with bounties on our heads can be stressful and dangerous, at times, but I love it.» **I love you**.

That, Y/n didn’t say, but they didn’t need to. Din knew, they knew.

He stared at them in complete silence for a few, eternal seconds, before finally taking their hands in his gloved ones and, ever so gently, placing the smooth, cold forehead of his silver helmet against theirs, eyes closed and a content smile on his plump lips. **I love you too.**

Y/n freed their hands and hugged him around the middle with one arm, using the other to embrace the cooing child on his shoulder. Their happy and safe place.

*******


End file.
